Two Vegetarian Nomads
by Nicolette-Whitlock
Summary: Pre-Breaking Dawn; two vegetarian nomads appear in Forks. Brothers. What happens when they meet the Cullen family? Find out in this story with the poor fail of a summary! Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.


This story is a sudden inspiration from two characters I made for a role play that couldn't be used. I hope you guys like this story, though I'm not 100% sure where its going. I also don't know when I'll update again, because I don't know how long I'll be staying at my grandmas house (That's the only place there's really peace enough to write…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mathew and Daniel, and all mistakes you find here!

Daniel's POV:

My brother and I arrived in a small town called Forks exactly one week ago today. He'd been offered a job at the local hospital, and decided that we would come, and I would go to school in this town, and he, would save lives, as per usual.

We had a simple story. One that never changed very much when we moved from place to place. It was almost the truth….almost.

The story we told, was that Mathew had been abused when he was younger, before I was born, and ran away from home. He came back to find me with our sister, our parents dead. By then he'd become a doctor and finished his internship, and so he took me, allowing my sister her freedom again.

The truth of the matter? Our father had disappeared when Mathew was 11. He came back as a vampire, turned Mathew and had passionate sex with our mom, creating me. Mathew ran off, and came back to find mm dead, me born, dad gone, and Birget having the best smelling blood in the world. He killed our sister, and left, taking me with him. Soon after, he regretted killing Birget. After all, he hadn't meant to. And then out of the blue, came a whole new way of life for him. He called it Vegetarianism. I started hunting that way too, I'd done it before, long ago, but hadn't thought to mention it to my poor older brother.

Along with Mathew's new hunting style, came his new way of life. And with his new way of life, came mine. Mathew started studying at night to become a doctor, and working a job during cloudy days. Since we could stay in one town for a few years, instead of only a few days, we rented places, and lived there. I went to school. I made friends. And then I had to abandon them. But at least I wasn't lonely anymore.

We found a house deep in the forest. It was small, but Mathew promised we'd add onto it. The closest building to us was a large beautiful house about 7 or 8 miles away. Mathew had seemed concerned when we'd first gone to check it out. But he told me it was nothing. He also told me not to go near the house.

That was the lame thing about Mathew. Wherever we went, he had some sort of new rule. Some place I wasn't allowed to go, or something I wasn't allowed to do. The town before this it was "You're not allowed to climb that mountain alone." What did I do? I went and I climbed the mountain alone. Mathew never caught me, and I'd never gotten hurt.

So here I stood, in the trees in front of the large house. I wore a t-shirt and some thin jeans. I also had my winter hat and satchel. It was snowing. The ground was already covered the in the white puffy stuff. I liked snow, though Mathew wasn't a fan. He said snow covered up all the beautiful flowers. I said his love of gardening covered up that he was straight. Then I said "Or _are you?" How could I not? It was right there, in the open. He'd never once brought home a woman. EVER! _

_I started walking towards the house when I heard a car coming up the drive. And then I saw it. I was like a deer in the headlights, frozen. When I turned to run, I slipped on the ice, and fell flat on my back. Except my head. It hit a rock. "Owww" I said, reaching back to touch my head. That made it hurt worse. I heard a car door and then footsteps crunching in snow. A man appeared, looking down at me. His hair was a pale blond color and he himself was pale. I could smell him. He wasn't human. He had no heartbeat. He was a vampire. This was obviously the reason Mathew had told me to stay away from the house. But wait…something wasn't right. Or, wrong, I guess would be the right way to put it. His eyes weren't red, but a light golden color. "Would you like help standing up?" he asked. I shook my head quickly and started pushing myself up. As soon as I stood I felt lightheaded. "Careful now" the man said. I felt as though I would fall at any moment. I almost did. But the man the caught me. He frowned. "I think we should get you inside, and get some pressure on the back of your head" _

"_Huh? Wh-why?" I questioned. _

"_It's bleeding…." he murmured "Come with me." he added, turning me in the direction of the house. He lead me into the house, up a flight of stairs, and into an office-type room. "Please sit" he said, directing me to a leather sofa, while he left the room. I did as he'd asked. _

_When the man returned he had a towel, which he pressed to part of the back of my skull. "Hold it there tightly for a while please" he said. I did what he said. He nodded. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor. Who, can I ask, are you?" _

"_well, obviously you're capable of asking me who I am." _

_He frowned. "What's your name?" _

"_Daniel" I responded. _

"_Very well. What, Daniel, may I ask you were doing in my front yard, when you happened to slip on that patch of ice, and put a hole in your head?" _

"_Sure" he waited for the answer. _

_Five minutes later he asked. "Well?" _

"_Well what?" _

"_Well what were you doing in my front yard" _

"_Oh. Yeah, nothing, really." _

_He lifted an eye brow. "really, now?" he asked. _

"_Tell you what. You answer my question, I'll answer yours" "What's your question" he looked a little irritated. _

"_What the hell is a vampire doing with a huge house in the middle of the forest in a small town?" _

_And that's were I leave you for now. I'll write as soon as I can. _


End file.
